Letters to Sirius Black
by SignatureNF
Summary: This is the story of Chara Dorea-Caroli Black, the daughter of Sirius Black. The Ravenclaw girl is brilliant mentally but socially... to put it simply, she hates most everyone. Please read and Enjoy!


_Father,  
The old lady you left in charge of me, she became Headmistress. Your God-Son beat Voldemort, but I suppose that's old news to everyone but us. I finally woke up and so much had happened. Harry Potter had kids, three of them actually, and apparently uncle Lupin and Aunt Tonks died in the fight along with many more people I didn't know. Harry took care of their kid but he's already graduated. I'm starting first year soon, according to the old lady. Yeah, I still look 11 but according to her I'm a fair amount older. I'm still not even sure why she cast that spell on me to put me to sleep and slow my aging. Ah! She's yelling at me to get out of the Willow._

_Love you,  
Chara_

I closed my notebook and slid it into my bag before looking over at the Head Mistress. She stood out of reach of the tree with a first or second year girl.  
"Chara!" she called again. I studied her a moment and then dropped out of the Womping Willow.  
"I hear you, I'm coming!" I yelled back as I walked towards McGonagall.  
"Oh dear, your robes are a mess," she sighed and shook her head, "Chara, would you please assist this girl with her potions assignment?" I sighed.  
"If she'll let me, sure," The girl wore a disgusted look.  
"Ugh, the Willow girl," I shook my head. If she was still using that name, she was a first year.  
"Look, do you want help or not?"  
"Not from the spawn of the Black family," My gaze narrowed and I grabbed her collar with one hand. I was lucky the old lady had left.  
"Look kid, insult me all you want, I don't care, but _never_ insult my family," I practically growled the words as I tightened my grip on her collar, "understand?"  
"Yes," her voice was practically a squeak so I let go, a smirk playing around my lips.  
"Alright, so I'm still willing to help you with the potions assignment, but I must warn you," I grinned, "one more insult and I may just seriously screw up that assignment of yours," she nodded. They said I was crazy, but hey, it helped sometimes. "Okay," I faked a smile, "Lead on then," she nodded again, gulping before she led the way back to the castle and to the potion room.

When I first read the assignment, the first thought to enter my head was 'this girl's an idiot.' Well, I was right. I sighed so much in that hour and a half, constantly re-explaining myself; I lost my voice and handed her to the professor. I leaned back against the wall in the hallway and took a deep breath. I watched a couple walk towards one of the snogging spots and chuckled. I was half tempted to follow them; I'd seen the same boy with another girl the day before. I started to do just that, covering the few steps to the corner.  
"Chara Dorea-Caroli Black!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I whirled around. A pair of boys close to my age stood laughing before me and I snarled.  
"Oi! You two tricksters," I wasn't actually angry, to my surprise and theirs, "when you pull pranks like that, run before your victim sees you," one of them, the one with messy black hair, managed to stop laughing long enough to respond.  
"Yeah? Why's that?" I hesitated.  
"Because then you don't get caught," he looked confused so I hesitated a moment as a plan hatched in my head, "Got any Bulbadox Powder?"

The three of us crept up to the railing and peered down at the couple I'd seen earlier. I pointed at the two of them as they say there snogging and the boys on either side of me nodded. I lifted my wand and pointed it at the ceiling before murmuring the incantation under my breath.  
"Casus Nix," at my words, flakes of snow began to drift down from the ceiling. I put my wand away, "now," the three of us each uncapped a small bottle of Bulbadox Powder and poured them over the railing so that the powder mixed with the snow that fell from the ceiling. As we watched the "snow" fall on the couple, they began to break out in boils. The boys on either side of me started laughing, but I grabbed their collars and dragged them down the hall. I towed them into a hidden passage and we collapsed onto the floor laughing.  
"That was bloody wicked," the red haired one spoke laughing.  
"How'd you know they'd be there?" the other one barely managed to stop laughing long enough to ask.  
"I see that guy with a different girl almost every day and on occasion, I'll follow him. He always goes to the same place so," I trailed off and shrugged, "More importantly, Filch checks these tunnels now, so we should-"  
"You should do what?" We stiffened, eyes wide and I looked up at Finch as he stopped behind me.  
"Hello sir," my voice was small.  
"Come," we stood and followed obediently all the to the Head Mistress' office.

I stood in front of McGonagall's desk, eyes down as she appraised me with those cold grey eyes. But then she cracked a smile.  
"Chara Dorea-Caroli Black," I stared as her gaze softened, "you're just like your father," she spoke with a sigh and I gulped.  
"Wait," the black haired boy stood, the surprise written across the faces of both boys, "You're really her? The Willow Girl?" I cringed and pinched the bridge of my nose a moment before I turned.  
"First the name's Chara, not 'Willow Girl', that name is getting really annoying. Second," I paused, "who on earth did you think I was?" He started to answer but McGonagall didn't let him.  
"Mr. Potter, sit down," and he did. I blinked and looked back at her.  
"I'm sorry?" she studied me a moment.  
"You don't even know their names? Dear me, Chara, no wonder you never mention names," I started to protest, but she raised a hand to stop me, "He is James Sirius Potter and he is Fred Weasley," I blinked and stared at James.  
"You're named after my father," I spoke slowly.  
"And my grandfather," he nodded. I nearly broke down right there as I clutched my bag tighter.  
"I-" I swallowed, "I need to go," McGonagall nodded.  
"Chara, go back to your dorm while I discuss what happened with these two," I was going to leave with or without her permission, but she gave it anyway. I nodded at McGonagall's words and slipped out of the room.  
"So what, she gets off with no punishment at all?" Fred scoffed as I walked away. I stopped though, when I realized I'd left one of my notebooks. I went to get it.  
"That child," I paused with a hand on the knob, "is punished every day by her own mind," she paused, "she believes her father is alive," I didn't leave before I could hear her next words, "I'm going to ask you two to keep an eye on her," I think, had I left, everything would've been different.

**AN: Hey, I don't own any of this concept nor characters, though Chara is mine. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction but I hope you like it. Please review, and if you have ideas or suggestions, Great! Just let me know.  
Ever the readers',**  
_**NF**_


End file.
